


got your back

by shyesplease



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: "I know that no matter where you are that you've got my back, and I have yours, and that's all I need to know when I'm out on the field," he finished, plopping a kiss to her forehead.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	got your back

The monitor flashed red, indicating they had a meta alert. Pushing aside the work files she had been reading, Caitlin quickly swiped the screen to access the city's map and see where the alert originated from.

"Barry, there's been a robbery at Central City Bank," she said, knowing by now that the Scarlet Speedster should be in his suit and ready to hear her.

"On it," she simply heard as a reply, before the swish of his speed took over. Her eyes tracked his progress on the screen, a red line zipping from his job at the CCPD to the bank across town in seconds.

Caitlin bit down on her lip as she heard Barry having a conversation with - who she assumed - was the robber, before action broke, as it always inevitably did. She unconsciously held her breath as things went silent, only to breathe again when she heard Barry's voice.

"Got him," he celebrated, and it brought a smile across her face as she heard the pride in his voice.

Before Caitlin could say anything back, a gust of wind upended her hair. And when she finally pushed the strands out of her face, her heart warmed seeing Barry standing before her in his civilian clothes and numerous bags of Big Belly Burger in his hands.

She smiled, eyeing the bags. "I was just about to ask you if you were going to stop by for lunch."

"I guess I'm one step ahead of you then, Dr. Snow," he mused, winking at her as he placed the bags on the console before laying a delicate peck on her lips.

She reached out to grasp a fistful of his shirt, just wanting to be in close proximity to him for a few seconds longer. "Did everything go fine during the robbery? I heard some fighting there."

He shrugged. "The guy landed a few punches to my gut when I was trying to cuff him, but it's fine," he tried to reassure her.

Her eyes flickered downwards as her fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "I just feel guilty about you going out there alone now. You could use Frost's help protecting people."

"Hey," he started, gently cupping her chin between his index and thumb finger to lift her eyes to his ever-so-soft emerald ones, "you and Frost are currently protecting the _most important_ person right now," he told her, a grin sliding in place as he looked down at her stomach, his free hand resting affectionately over the small bump that had just started protruding.

Unconsciously, her hand moved to rest over his.

"And," he continued, only to abruptly stop as his head comically tilted to the side in confusion. His eyes looked her up and down before asking, "is...is that my shirt?"

Caitlin looked at the red and black flannel shirt she was currently wearing. "Oh yeah...all of my blouses just feel so tight and constricting lately, so this morning I grabbed the first shirt of yours I saw in the closet," she answered with a shrug. "Is that... _okay_?" she asked unsurely as she tried to gauge his expression.

Barry's head snapped up. "Hmmm?" he sounded. "What? Oh yeah, yeah, of course, I'm just...I'm just not used to you wearing my clothes…" he explained, before lowering the level of his voice, "you know, in public..."

The doctor amusingly shook her head, though she could feel a blush start burning her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I guess I'll have to go out and get maternity clothes soon."

" _Orrrrr_ …" Barry drawlingly started as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes a tad darker than earlier, "...you can just keep wearing my shirts."

She snorted, but wrapped her arms around him too, her head nestling under his chin comfortably, eyes closing from the comforting warmth he radiated. "Or I can just keep wearing your shirts," she repeated with a content sigh.

He chuckled as he squeezed her just a little bit tighter, nuzzling his head against hers. "Everything's going to work out fine, Cait," he told her as if he just knew her thoughts were veering back to their original conversation and that she was starting to worry again. "It'll be like old times!"

She leaned back so he could see her skeptical look. "You mean the same old times where we were just friends and I was a worried wreck?"

"But honey, you're always a worried wreck."

She rolled her eyes, but despite herself, she grinned too.

"I'm just saying that I know we can do this because we've done it before," he elaborated. "And I know that no matter where you are that you've got my back, and I have yours, and that's all I need to know when I'm out on the field," he finished, plopping a kiss to her forehead.

"Always," she whispered.

Barry's grin magnified and a sense of comfort and ease flooded her body.

"Come on," he said, half turning towards their food. "If our kid is anything like me, that means you're starving right now!"

"Yes," Caitlin agreed as she settled back into her seat at the console. "I feel like I could eat out the whole restaurant!"

"Well I got your back," he said with a wink and a small rub to her shoulders, "Because I think I bought at least one of everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute I thought of recently. Hope you enjoyed! If you're reading this, COMMENT! Tell me your thoughts! Also, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this coronavirus crisis. My thoughts are with you!


End file.
